


Yearning For Your Love

by jiminstrash1



Category: Friends, Strangers - Fandom, into - Fandom, lovers - Fandom, turns - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Lust, Random - Freeform, long distance, true story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminstrash1/pseuds/jiminstrash1
Summary: TRUE STORY.They are in love and nothing could stop them.





	Yearning For Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> FOR OUR REASONS. IM CHANGING OUR NAMES.
> 
> Jack & Anne.* not official names.

Jack* and I was at his house, laying on the bed watching TV. I was no longer interested in the show that I focused on him, who was watching tv. 

“You’re admiring?”

“Yes and you’re so cuddly.” 

I heard small chuckles leave his mouth as he pecked my forehead. i smiled and I could hear his heart beating and his motion of breathing.

Somehow I had enjoyed the feeling of being warm that I had fallen asleep quietly. I can feel his big veiny hands running through my curls. 

The next morning...

I can feel pecks on different areas on my body, my cheeks, my lips and my neck. I giggled as I opened my eyes to see him laying on me, just relaxing his lazy body from vigorous working that he has now and then.

“Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?” He smiled.

“I slept very good, you’re very comfortable to sleep on.” I smiled lazily. 

“I’m glad to hear that. I slept very good too, hearing your heartbeat.” 

I blushed, and placed my hands on my face to cover myself from blushing.

“No, baby girl, you are so cute. Don’t hide yourself.”

I got out of bed and stretched but instead of trying to stretch, I was suddenly knocked on to the bed by force. I hear Jack* laughing as my own self didn’t process anything.

“Are you okay?” Jack laughed heavily.

“Yeah, I think so.” I said feeling all confused.

“Okay, sorry, baby girl.” he laughed as he pecked my cheeks.

He laid down beside me and I got up to sit on his torso, I smiled at him, I knew it looked weird trying to do a big smile when you have braces top and bottom, it’s like you can never win. 

“You’re not planning to tease me, are you?”

“No, so I’m not allowed to sit comfortably now?” 

“You can sit as long as you don’t mo-ahhh.” Jack groaned as my hips moved.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” 

Jack* looks at me with a death glare which instantly tells me ‘I know you’re lying, stop playing games’.

He then leans closer to my ears and whisper like it was a secret and only for me to hear. “Be careful now. Remember, you’re the one going to be begging for me so play your cards wisely.” I heard an octave lower in his tone.

I nodded my head as in defeat as I recalled what happened last time. 

“Good girl.” He grabs my booty.


End file.
